


Draco is Hit with a Sleeping Curse

by ladyroxanne21



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Awkward First Times, M/M, Sleeping Curse
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-15
Updated: 2017-09-15
Packaged: 2018-12-29 23:45:46
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 8,579
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12096045
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ladyroxanne21/pseuds/ladyroxanne21
Summary: After being acquitted of all charges, Draco is hit with a Sleeping Curse that makes him relive some moments of his life and wonder how things could have been different.





	Draco is Hit with a Sleeping Curse

**Author's Note:**

> So this story is a little morose, has a tiny bit of Angst if you squint, and is mostly fluffy, lol.

 

 

The day the Wizengamot dropped all charges against Draco, he really thought he was dreaming. It really didn't seem likely. _Especially_ when his parents were both pardoned as well.

In shock and disbelief, Draco threw a small party for his friends. They all danced, drank, and played until they passed out. His room looked utterly destroyed when he woke up, but that's what house elves were for.

He spent most of that day hungover, but felt better by the next day when his mother asked him to go shopping with her. They visited all their favorite expensive shops, spending a minor fortune on anything that caught their eye. Just as they were exiting Twilfitt and Tatting's, someone in a dark blue hooded cloak pulled out a wand and aimed it at them.

Despite the fact that it was more than likely  _Draco_ that the person was after (since he was a known Death Eater who'd gone free), he immediately curled protectively around his mother. Neither of them had a wand and so there wasn't anything else he could do. Even this little bit wouldn't stop their attacker for long if he (or she) was determined to hex them both.

A jet of bright white light hit Draco on the back before Narcissa could push him out of the way. She would  _far_ prefer to take the curse and spare her son. Unfortunately, Draco stiffened for a moment before slumping to the ground. His attacker Disapparated before Narcissa could so much as call for help.  _Not_ that she truly expected anyone to help them.

“ _Draco_!” She cried out frantically, diving to her knees and pulling him into her lap. She pressed her ear to his chest and tried to make absolutely no noise as she listened. Silent tears poured from her eyes until – to her relief – she not only heard a heartbeat but felt him breathing. Sobs escaped her, half of which were joy that he still lived and the other half were anguished that he was under the influence of an unknown curse.

“Er... Mrs. Malfoy?”

Narcissa looked up to find Harry Potter frowning at her in concern.

“Someone cursed my son!” She wailed, now rocking back and forth while cradling Draco in her arms.

“Let's get him to St. Mungo's,” Harry suggested reasonably. He held his hand out for Narcissa to take, which she hesitated to do because Hermione Granger was pointing her wand at Draco.

Hermione noticed the wariness. “I promise I won't hurt him. I'm just going to cast a Mobilicorpus on him.”

Narcissa didn't trust the girl that had been tortured in her drawing room. However, she trusted Harry. So, she placed her hand in Harry's and let him help her to her feet as Hermione cast the exact spell she said she would.

“The Fourth Floor,” Hermione stated, reminding Harry that patients with spell damage were treated there.

“See you there in a few seconds,” Harry replied with a tiny smile.

“I'll just go help George in his shop,” Ron informed them since he didn't want to sit around doing nothing as Harry and Hermione helped Draco Malfoy and his mother.

Nodding in acceptance, Hermione took hold of Draco's arm even as Harry squeezed Narcissa's hand reassuringly. One mildly nauseating Apparation later, Harry and Narcissa watched as Hermione briskly floated Draco toward the desk where a Healer and a handful of Mediwitches and wizards sat talking about their current cases.

“This man was cursed,” Hermione said in a tone that clearly expected them to fix the problem, and quickly too.

“Which curse?” The Healer asked reflexively before he even fully got a look at the new patient.

“I have no idea,” Hermione answered with a shrug. “The caster did it nonverbally and then Apparated away before anyone could do anything.”

The Healer looked at Draco and harrumphed softly. “Whatever it is, I daresay he deserved it.”

Hermione growled angrily. “It is not for  _you_ to decide whether your patients deserved their fate.  _Your job_ is to heal them!”

The Healer straightened up rigidly. “See here, little girl, who do you think you are, talking to me that way?”

Hermione sighed and looked over at Harry. “At times like this, it wouldn't hurt to be just a little bit more recognized.”

Harry rolled his eyes. “You shouldn't  _have_ to be recognized as  _Hermione Granger_ in order for professionals to do their jobs.”

“Harry Potter!” The Healer and his coworkers all blurted out in astonishment, practically falling all over themselves to be of assistance to him. “Are you hurt? Have you been cursed? Do you need anything?”

“Yes, actually, I'd like you to figure out what curse _he_ was hit with,” Harry replied with a sweeping gesture to indicate Draco.

“Oh, well, er... Right,” the Healer muttered. He then pointed at a Mediwitch who had been a Slytherin before graduating Hogwarts. He was fairly certain that she wouldn't mistreat this particular patient. “Lilah, please bring young Mr. Malfoy to a room and do a preliminary examination. I'll be in there as soon as I administer this series of potions to the patient in room four.”

“Yes sir,” Lilah replied obediently. She took over the Mobilicorpus charm, bringing Draco to room seven. When they were alone in the room, she murmured: “Sorry about Windbag, er, Healer Windburg. He's an arse to almost everyone. But he really knows his stuff. If there's a cure for this curse, he'll know it.”

Hermione placed a hand on Harry's arm. “I'm going to go report this to the Auror department. I'm not sure there's anything they can do, since no one saw who was in that hooded cloak, but maybe...” she trailed off with a shrug. Harry nodded and kissed her cheek.

“Thanks,” Narcissa whispered because she was too overcome with something very close to awe at the selflessness of Hermione's actions. Hermione simply nodded at her before leaving for the Apparation point.

Harry probably would have left too, but Narcissa continued to clutch his hand. She did her best to hide it, but she trembled ever so slightly as she stared at her unconscious son. Filled with sympathy, Harry patted her hand with his free hand. It was the only thing he could do. Until he was struck by slight inspiration.

“Expecto Patronum!” Harry cried, pointing his wand at the corner of the room. Lilah inhaled in awe and stared at the magnificent silvery stag glowing brightly as it looked around for danger. Narcissa blinked slowly in confusion. “Tell Lucius Malfoy: I know you might find it hard to believe that _I_ would send you a message like this, but I am currently in St. Mungo's with your wife and son. Draco was cursed, but seems to be alive and relatively unharmed, simply unconscious. I'm certain your wife would quite like you to floo here as soon as you can – Fourth Floor, room seven.”

The stag nodded and ran through the nearest wall.

Lilah chuckled softly. “If you had waited a moment longer, you would have been able to tell him that my readings all indicate that Draco Malfoy was hit with a Sleeping Curse. So, nothing  _too_ serious. However, Healer Windburg will have to run more tests and confirm that I've got the right diagnosis.”

Narcissa exhaled in relief and sagged against Harry. They were all quiet for a few minutes as Lilah continued her examination. Suddenly, Lucius burst through the door looking very close to panic. When he saw that Draco really was lying on the bed, he looked almost heartbroken for a split second. Narcissa rushed over to her husband and they threw their arms around each other and held a whispered conversation.

Finally free from Narcissa's worried grasp, Harry decided that it was time for him to leave. He slipped out of the room before anyone noticed. As he left, he saw Healer Windburg striding toward the room. With any luck, Draco would be better in no time.

 

***

 

Draco opened his eyes and looked around. The good news was that there was no pain. The bad news was that he didn't know where he was. A forest by the look of it. At night.

“Alright there, Malfoy?”

Draco sat up and whipped his head around to look at... Harry Potter... as a boy.

“Potter?” Draco inquired in disbelief.

“I'm certain you won't believe me, but as we were walking along – following the trail of blood – something fell out of the tree and hit you on the head,” Potter explained. Behind him, Fang whuffed as if in agreement.

“Er.....” Draco droned, honestly not understanding what was going on.

Potter was clearly concerned and gave him a faint smile as he held out a hand. “Come on. Let's hurry up and find that unicorn. The sooner we do, the sooner we can get back to the castle.”

“Er...” Draco frowned. The unicorn in the forest was all the way back in First Year. He cautiously took Potter's hand. Potter smiled at him with a bit more warmth.

“I'll do my best to make sure nothing else happens to you,” Potter promised.

Draco blushed lightly. “Alright.”

With one hand, Potter held up a lantern. His other hand did not let go of Draco's hand for even a moment as they walked along. When they came upon the dead unicorn, Draco gasped. He'd forgotten how scared he'd been in this moment. Especially when  _something_ started feeding on the poor creature. This time, rather than run, Draco pulled Potter back slightly, just enough to hide in a shadow.

Potter hissed in pain and fell to his knees. The  _thing_ flew at them but when Draco flung himself over Potter protectively... disappeared. Or so Draco assumed. He didn't really know except that the next time he opened his eyes, it was daytime and he was...

In Flourish and Blotts with Potter clearly suffering from Lockhart's attention. When Potter stumbled over to the Weasley girl, Draco said: “Bet you loved that, didn't you, Potter?”

Potter gave him a faint smile.

“Famous Harry Potter,” Draco added with a soft laugh. “Can't even go into a book shop without making the front page.”

Ginny Weasley looked ready to murder him, but Potter held up a hand to stop her.

“Yeah, it's not as much fun as it might seem.”

Draco smiled at him just a tiny bit. “No. I don't imagine that it is.”

They sort of just stood there looking at each other for a moment before Granger and at least half the Weasleys came over. Suddenly, Mr. Weasley was brawling with Draco's father. Just like the first time this had happened, Draco watched in amusement. It was funny to see his prim and proper father dirty his hands in public. Draco well knew that he could fist fight – Crabbe and Goyle Senior often came over and boxed lightly with him – but it wasn't something he did in public.

Right after Hagrid came over and broke up the fight and Draco was ordered to follow his father, things went white. The next thing he knew, he was on his broom. Flying. During a Quidditch game. He looked around and saw Potter flying in a way that resembled a dance.

Ah... this must be his very first Quidditch match. By this point, Draco had figured out that he must be dreaming – otherwise he was reliving his time at Hogwarts in tiny snatches. But that didn't seem likely, so...

“Training for the ballet, Potter?” Draco shouted across the wind and the rain in amusement.

“Yep! Decided that I look _fabulous_ in tights!” Harry called out sarcastically in return. The two of them exchanged grins for a second before a bludger hit Potter in the arm. He half fell off his broom, but held onto it long enough to...

Draco remembered Potter coming at him. The first time, he'd thought Potter was attacking, but in actuality, it was because the snitch was right above his head. He looked up and sure enough, there it was. Before Draco could react, it flew toward Potter, who caught it before sort of crashing.

The dream changed again. Now Draco was watching Potter sleep in a bed in the Hospital Wing. Potter looked so very small, his brow furrowed – probably from pain. He was regrowing the bones in his arm, after all. Draco ran a hand through Potter's messy black hair.

“If I had done things differently, would we have been friends?” Draco asked morosely. “My side lost anyway, so why did I fight so hard?” A heavy sigh escaped him. “But I had no choice. He would have killed me. He would have killed my parents. Besides, I had no bloody clue back then – er, now I suppose – that... That the reason I obsessed over you...”

Everything went white again.

Draco was watching Potter carry his Firebolt across the great hall surrounded by his year mates. Everyone wanted a good look at the seriously elite broom. He waited for the initial fervor to die down before going over to take a look as well. Exactly the same as the first time around, he had to wonder how much gold it would take for Potter to let him have a ride, but he couldn't seem interested so...

“Sure you can manage that broom, Potter?”

“Yeah, reckon so,” Harry said casually.

“Got plenty of special features, hasn't it? Shame it doesn't come with a parachute – in case you get too near a dementor.”

“Pity you can't attach an extra arm to yours, Malfoy. Then it could catch the snitch for you.”

Draco couldn't help it, he snorted a laugh. Now that he was older – and had been forced to abandon Quidditch, and thus, beating Potter at it – he realized that it was rather funny that he'd never caught the snitch in a match against Potter. He won most of the other matches he played, just... well, he had always been more focused on what Potter was doing than on the snitch. He smirked.

“Oh no, Potter, when I pull the snitch right out from under your nose, it'll be because I caught it fair and square. No special attachments to do it for me.”

Potter chuckled. “That'll certainly be a sight to see. I'll think a bludger hit my head or I've fallen off my broom again and am having hallucinations while in the hospital wing.”

Draco laughed, and he knew for certain this was a dream when his friends  _and_ Potter's friends laughed too – almost like they all got along. He gave them a tiny wave before walking away.

“See you on the pitch!” He called over his shoulder.

Everything went white again.

Now Draco was watching Potter and his friends rush away from the campgrounds at the World Cup. Weasley tripped and Granger cast a Lumos so they could see each other.

“Tripped over a tree root,” Weasley muttered.

“Well, with feet that size, hard not to,” Draco drawled.

“Go fuck yourself, Malfoy!” Weasley ordered in a low growl.

“Language, Weasley,” Draco tsked, nearly rolling his eyes. “Hadn't you better be hurrying along now? You wouldn't like _her_ spotted, would you?” He nodded his head at Granger even as a blast resounded and a flash of green light lit up the area.

“What's that supposed to mean?” Granger asked defiantly.

“Granger, they're after _muggles_ ,” Draco reminded her, wondering why someone so brilliant couldn't quite grasp the concept that she was in danger. “D'you want to be showing off your knickers in midair? Because if you do, hang around... They're moving this way and it would give us all a laugh.”

“Hermione's a witch!” Potter snarled.

“Have it your way, Potter,” Draco said with a shrug. “If you think they can't spot a mu – er muggleborn, stay where you are.”

They were all silent for a moment, then Potter frowned and inclined his head at Draco. “You're... in your own arsehole way, you're actually trying to warn us.”

Draco shrugged. “Well don't shout about it; I wouldn't want my spotless reputation tarnished.”

Potter chuckled softly and shook his head. “Well, next time, try to be less of an arse. Maybe we'd actually listen to you.”

“But if I can't be an arse, then how will I have fun?” Draco wondered, because even as an adult dreaming about some of the moments of his life – _knowing_ that he was on the losing side and could have made better choices – he still didn't want to change his attitude. It was who he was and changing that felt like a betrayal. Even in a dream.

Potter harrumphed a laugh. A loud bang nearby made a few people scream.

Draco laughed softly. “Scare easily, don't they?”

“Oh come on,” Granger insisted. “Let's go find the others.”

“Keep that big bushy head down, Granger,” Draco called after them with a light sneer. “And you watch yourself as well, Potter!”

“See you later, Malfoy!” Potter called out in return with a careless wave over his shoulder.

Draco sighed morosely. It was really too bad that Potter hadn't recognized that warning for what it was in real life. Maybe if he had, the two of them could have tried trusting each other. Maybe Draco could have... defected? Who knows?

His surroundings turned white again.

Draco was in a loud crowd of people. He looked around and... Ah... He was watching the Triwizard Tournament and... yep, there was Potter standing there waiting for his broom.

The Firebolt came flying from the castle. It stopped right next to him and he swung his leg over it. Just like had happened the first time, Draco was in awe of Potter's flying skills. The boy was utterly focused on his task, rising high above the crowd before plummeting straight at the Hungarian Horntail. Potter seemed to read the dragon's mind because he swerved out of the way  _just_ as the enormous beast spewed a long plume of fire. Draco would almost swear he could feel the heat of it from here. His heart was racing in his chest!

The next time the dragon roared out a jet of fire, Potter managed to avoid it but got caught by the long spiky tail. Draco felt his heart stop. This was the moment. The first moment that he suspected that his fixation with Potter might be something more than a desire to prove that he was better in every way. The first time he realized that there might be a deeper reason for the fact that his first thought when he woke up every morning was plotting how to make Potter miserable and his last thought before falling asleep each night was wondering if Potter was still thinking about him and whatever nasty thing he had done that day.

Potter continued on as if he didn't even feel the gash in his shoulder. Maybe he didn't. He hadn't really reacted as if it hurt when he broke his arm during their first Quidditch match together, so maybe he didn't feel pain the same way most people did. The way Draco did.

Potter flew side to side, bobbing and weaving and gradually getting higher and higher. He did his best to taunt and tease the dragon while avoiding her flames. Eventually, she got fed up with him and rose into the air to go after him, but he was waiting for exactly that. With a dive so sudden that Draco almost thought he fell off his broom, Potter flew between the dragon's legs and grabbed the egg as if he was grabbing the snitch to win the House Cup – only he had to use both hands.

Then Potter flew off to where he would be given medical attention, and then his score. Draco had to wait in the stands with everyone else, but he quickly decided that since this was a dream, there was nothing to stop him from doing what he wanted more than anything at the moment. He  _hadn't_ wanted to the first time around, but it was all he could think about right now.

When Potter reemerged from the medic tent, Draco made his way over. Thus, when the scores were announced, he was only a few feet away. Weasley started complaining about something, but Potter looked like Christmas had just come early. He turned to leave but stopped short when he nearly ran into Draco.

Draco threw his arms around Potter and hugged him tight. “I'm so glad you weren't seriously hurt!”

“Er...” Potter droned in surprise. “Alright there, Malfoy?”

Draco shook his head. “No, I'm really not. But at least I can do this and no one can stop me,” he said just before he gave Potter a kiss full on the lips.

Hermione Granger, Ron Weasley, and his older brother Charlie all gasped in astonishment. Since this was Draco's dream, Potter dropped his Firebolt and the egg and wound his arms around Draco so that he could return the kiss. They continued for so much longer than they would have been allowed to if it had happened for real. In reality, someone would have interrupted them the moment it became apparent that they were going to be at this a while. In the dream, eons seemed to pass. Everyone and everything else faded.

And then everything went white again. This time, it seemed to take a few minutes, almost as if his mind had to decide how to proceed from here.

Eventually, Draco looked around once more. He was in the entrance hall and... he was wearing his dress robes for the Yule Ball. Ah... so it was still Fourth Year.

Unexpectedly, Potter came bounding down the stairs. He stopped in front of Draco and grinned. “You look like a vicar!”

“A what?” Draco questioned, not sure whether he should be offended.

“A muggle clergyman,” Potter clarified with a grin. “I rather like it. It's sort of the opposite of your actual attitude.”

“Are you calling me a devil, Potter?” Draco asked in a tone of mild offense and deep interest.

“Well, if the shoe fits...”

Draco harrumphed.

“Champions, over here, please!” McGonagall called out. 

Draco held out his arm. “Are you ready?”

“Not in the slightest!” Potter stated with an expression of wide-eyed terror.

Draco grinned. “Come on, I taught you enough to make sure that you don't make a complete fool of yourself.”

“Just mostly?”

Draco laughed. “Yep!”

Potter rolled his eyes and shook his head. “How is that supposed to make me feel better?”

“Just think of it this way, if you make it through the opening dance without tripping over your own feet, I'll reward you with a kiss.”

“Mmm...” Potter moaned, happy at the prospect.

By this point, they had walked over to the other Champions and Potter's jaw dropped. He gaped at his best friend as if he had never seen her before, and even Draco had to admit that she looked rather gorgeous compared to usual. He felt a pang of jealousy.

“Steady on there, Potter,” he whispered.

“Hi Harry!” Granger greeted happily. Then added fairly civilly: “Malfoy.”

“Damn girl!” Potter muttered in appreciation.

Granger grinned and giggled. “You look pretty good yourself.”

Draco glared at them, making Granger laugh again. “Don't worry, Malfoy, I'm not planning to steal your date. I've got my own Champion.” She looked up at Krum and gave him a brilliant smile. He returned her smile and Potter nudged Draco with his shoulder.

“Are you jealous?”

“Extremely. I do not _share_ , Potter.”

Potter gave Draco a soft and tender smile. “I think maybe it's time you started calling me Harry.”

Draco took a deep breath to steady his nerves. “Alright... Harry.”

Harry grinned and lightly pushed on the tip of Draco's nose. “Excellent! Draco...”

Just then, they were led into the great hall, where they ate a feast, and then... It was time for the Champions to lead the first dance. The Weird Sisters began playing and Harry looked confused.

“This song sounds like we're at a funeral.”

Draco laughed. “That's alright. It's nice and slow, so you should have no problem following my lead.”

Harry stared dreamily at Draco as they danced. Perhaps he was able to just forget everything else, or perhaps it was because this was Draco's dream, but Harry danced smoothly. When the song was over, Draco grinned.

“You didn't trip over your feet, so – as promised...” He used one hand on the back of Harry's neck to pull him in close and kiss him. Harry purred happily. Once again, everything else seemed to disappear as they stood swaying together and kissing for hours.

 

***

 

Harry entered the hospital room and looked around. To his relief, Narcissa Malfoy was sitting in a plush armchair next to the bed, but Lucius Malfoy wasn't in the room. Without even looking up, Narcissa seemed to know who he was.

“Lucius has gone to the tearoom for a bit. Have a seat, won't you?”

“Er...” Harry droned hesitantly because he hadn't planned on staying. With a light sigh, he gave in and sat in the plush chair right next to Narcissa. “I thought Healer Windbag, er, Windburg was the best there was. So, why is Malfoy, er, Draco still sleeping?”

Narcissa sighed in disappointment. “Well, there's nothing the Healer can do. Draco's curse has a very specific cure.”

“Oh? Well, that sounds like it should be easy then, right? Unless the cure has a super rare ingredient. Is that it? Do you have to wait for flowers to be grown in a volcano and picked during an eruption, or something?”

Narcissa chuckled. “Oh, if only the cure were that simple. I'm afraid it's far more complicated. Or rather... difficult to find.”

“What is it?” Harry asked curiously.

Narcissa took a deep breath and let it out very slowly. “Well... Draco was hit with the Sleeping Beauty Curse. Have you heard the tale of Sleeping Beauty?”

“Well, yeah, but it's a muggle story, so I thought...”

“Yes, but this is one instance in which the muggles – the brothers Grimm – managed to learn a true story. A true _wizarding_ story. Once a long time ago, there actually was a girl who was cursed by a jealous witch to remain asleep until woken by true love's kiss. The jealous witch planned to use everything in her power short of a love potion to make the handsome Prince fall in love with her. She was confident in her plan because the Prince had never met or seen the girl, and so it was a one-sided love. However, when the Prince heard about the curiosity of the girl who had been sleeping for years and never aged, he went to see her for himself. He was very taken with her at first sight and kissed her, thereby breaking the curse.”

“So... they got married and lived happily ever after?” Harry stated more than asked since that was how the story went.

“Oh no,” Narcissa laughed. “He was a Prince and she was a commoner. There's no way he would have been allowed to marry her. He may have decided to take her as his mistress, but no, not marriage. He actually _did_ marry the jealous witch – since she came from the right background. But that is neither here nor there. See, the important thing _wasn't_ whether _he_ loved her, it was the fact that _she_ loved him. She truly loved him, so his kiss broke the curse. He didn't have to love her at all, and I'm not entirely sure how he felt about her. Or the witch for that matter.”

“That's... sort of horrible...” Harry murmured, wondering how this so-called true version of the story differed from [the brothers Grimm version](https://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Sleeping_Beauty). Didn't the Princess actually die in that? Or get raped or something? He could vaguely recall something about a witch trying to eat some babies and the awakened sleeper, but it was very vague and fuzzy in his mind. The Disney version was completely different from everything he was thinking.

Narcissa chuckled again. “Yes. I suppose it is. In any case, there you have it. That's why the cure for this curse is so difficult to obtain. You see, no one has any idea who it is that Draco truly loves. I'm not sure he's had  _time_ to think about love, to be honest.”

“So... what happens if Draco _doesn't_ love anyone?” Harry wondered with a sort of morbid curiosity.

Narcissa sighed heavily. “Well... I suppose he will never wake up.”

“Never?!” Harry questioned, feeling horrified.

Narcissa smiled very sadly. “Yes. He won't age or die, but he won't be truly alive either.”

“Well, what about, well, you know... you...?” Harry wondered, since he was dead certain that Draco truly loved his mother.

“Yes, that would have been ideal,” Narcissa agreed with a tiny, sad smile. “A pure and true love for me as his mother, but alas, I tried. That was how we discovered that if someone Draco loves kisses him, he makes a noise. Almost as if he's letting that person know he loves them but that they aren't _the one_. See?” She leaned forward and gave Draco a kiss on the cheek. He sort of hummed softly. Then she gave him a quick and chaste kiss on the lips, and again he hummed. She sat back. “Still cursed.”

“Did you ask... Pansy Parkinson?” Harry inquired, since she had been Draco's girlfriend.

“Yes,” Narcissa confirmed. “Pansy and Blaise and even Greg.” This made her laugh. “Poor Greg looked ready to hex himself, but none of them were the one either.”

“Er wait... You think he might love a bloke?”

Narcissa smiled softly and shrugged. “Well... I cannot say for sure, but I've always wondered if perhaps my son was a little too flamboyant and dramatic. He's artistic, a fabulous dancer, has excellent taste in fashion and just about everything else – and while none of these mean that he  _must_ be gay, I think it's at least a possibility worth considering. Or more likely, bisexual.  _That_ he may well have inherited from both sides going back quite a ways.”

“Huh... I would have never guessed,” Harry murmured speculatively. 

Narcissa simply smiled at him. They were silent for at least a minute. Then Narcissa gently cleared her throat. “Would you care to give it a try?”

Harry laughed outright. “I think I can say with all certainty that Draco may have felt many things about me, but  _love_ was not one of them!” He shook his head and got to his feet. “No. And I should be going.”

Narcissa grabbed his arm and held it with surprising strength. “We're running out of options. Lucius has decided to send an owl to the Daily Prophet tomorrow morning offering a large reward for anyone who has ever met Draco to come here and kiss him – the reward is for the one who wakes him.  _If_ anyone does so. Please? I'll give you anything you want if you just try, even if it doesn't work.”

Harry studied her intently. He could see that even though she was holding together remarkably well, she was in essence a grieving mother. She was clearly desperate, and he didn't have it in him to disappoint her.

Sighing heavily, Harry nodded and shook his head. “Alright... but don't expect this to work.”

Narcissa gave him a watery smile. “I thank you.”

Harry looked around because he was suddenly nervous that maybe half the world had slipped in the room to watch him kiss Draco Malfoy, of all people. There was no one – except for Lucius, who was standing in the doorway, and may well have been there a while. He was staring at his son as if seeing something else. It was a bit like how a person stared sort of  _through_ a fire.

Not relishing this task at all, Harry took a deep breath and stepped closer to the bed. As he leaned over Draco, he realized that from this angle, they couldn't really see if he kissed him or not. For a brief moment, Harry considered pretending, but then he mentally kicked himself. What if this was a person dying from a disease that only Harry could cure? Would he really just  _pretend_ to try?

Sighing in defeat, Harry pressed his lips to Draco's. To his surprise, Draco hummed. Harry was  _so_ surprised by this that he kept their lips together for at least three seconds longer than he would have otherwise. So unexpectedly that he almost yelped, a hand curled around the back of his neck and those soft and plump lips opened.

Before he even though about it, Harry responded the same way he did when kissing Ginny – by sliding his tongue into that warm mouth and swirling it around. The humming changed to a low moan of pleasure. The fingers on his neck tangled in a bit of his hair, as if grabbing onto anything to prevent escape. The other hand clutched the back of Harry's shirt.

In the background, Harry vaguely heard. “Fuck my luck! My only son is in love with Harry buggering Potter  _of all people_ !”

Narcissa giggled. “At least our son is in love with  _somebody_ .”

This seemed to trigger an alarm in Draco's mind, making him pull free of the kiss. Or rather, push Harry away a little. “Mum? Dad?”

Harry blushed a vibrant shade of red.

“We're here son,” Narcissa assured him.

Draco looked around, suddenly a deep red as well. “Er...  _why_ are you here while – wait...” He narrowed his eyes and looked around again. “What am I doing in St. Mungo's?”

“Er, Malfoy? D'you think you could let go of me?” Harry asked. “I, er... I have somewhere to be.”

Draco let go of Harry's shirt and hair, but grabbed Harry's hand with both of his and refused to let go as he shook his head. “I don't care if you have an appointment to see the Minister for Magic himself. You're not leaving.”

“Er.....”

Narcissa crowded herself right next to Harry, but Lucius walked around to the other side of the bed. He awkwardly leaned over and gave his son a hug. Then Narcissa gave him a hug and a kiss on the cheek.

“You were cursed,” she explained. “We'll tell you everything later on, but for now, I suspect that you'd prefer to be alone with Mr. Potter for a few minutes.”

“Mmm,” Draco stated with a nod. Lucius patted his shoulder and nodded in return, then gave Harry an unhappy but resigned look before walking out of the room; his wife on his arm.

Draco tugged Harry hard enough that Harry half fell on top of him, and then gasped when Draco resumed the kiss as if it was the most natural thing in the world. Harry gave as good as he got for about half a minute before he pulled back.

“Wait!” He protested. “This isn't right!”

Draco shrugged. “I'll admit that it's a bit odd that I went from us playing around in my bed in the Slytherin dorm to having a weird encounter with my parents in St. Mungo's, but this is a dream, Harry. It keeps shifting so much that I've lost all track of how many times I've sort of jumped from one place to another.”

“You're dreaming about me?” Harry asked in amusement. Then Draco's words fully hit him. “Playing around in your bed???”

“Well I was. Now I'm apparently about to have some sort of kinky fantasy. Are you supposed to be my Mediwitch?”

“Merlin's warty genitals! Malfoy, this is _real_! You were hit with a Sleeping Curse, and now I've cured you. So... I _suppose_ that makes me your Mediwitch – er, wizard.”

Draco simply blinked at him in confusion for a long time.

“Malfoy...?”

“Harry... er... _Potter_ ,” Draco amended in that tone that always used to enrage Harry, but now rather interested him.

“Look, I think you should really talk to your parents before anything else. Here,” he conjured up a piece of paper. “That's my address. Feel free to Apparate over when you're released from the hospital. We'll talk then.”

“Er...” Draco droned, staring at the paper in his hand.

“And just so you don't think I want to hex you – or anything like that – here...” Harry said, trailing off before he leaned over and kissed Draco again. “I'm quite looking forward to hearing more about these dreams of yours. Just... when you're better.”

Once more, Draco held Harry's hand and wouldn't let him go. “Wait, so you're saying this is real?”

“Yeah,” Harry assured him with a nod.

Draco was so stunned by this that he let Harry pull free and flee the room. A moment later, his parents returned.

“We told Healer Windburg that you're awake and he'll come in to examine you in a few minutes.”

“And this is real?” Draco asked again, still not quite able to believe that he was no longer dreaming.

“Very,” his father assured him.

“Salazar's moldering grave!” Draco exclaimed, pressing a hand to his forehead in dismay that not only Harry _but his parents_ now knew his deepest secret.

Chuckling, his parents sat down to explain things to him.

 

***

 

When Draco flooed over to Harry's, he emerged from the fireplace into a large and well-lit kitchen. He was tempted to cover his ears as the first thing he noticed was some rather loud music. The second thing he noticed was a house elf – by all appearances – _dancing_ as he scrubbed a large pot.

“I hear the [sound of drums](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=Zt5oDoRLpKY) and a melody, I hear the sound of dru~~ms.”

That came from not just whatever was making the noise – er, music – but also from Harry. Who was also dancing just a little as he stirred something in a large bowl. Wearing nothing but a pair of blue pants with puppies on them that were also dancing – rather adorably.

“Singing the names above in the city, yeah, revolution just for fun. I feel the time has come for a remedy, I feel the time has come.”

“Is this a bad time?” Draco asked, feeling a little amused and a little embarrassed on Harry's behalf.

“Aaa!” Harry gasped out as he spun around to face Draco. “Er..... Hi.....”

“Sorry, you said to come over when I got out of the hospital,” Draco reminded him, feeling stupid now as Harry turned the music off with a flick of his wand.

“Yeah, no it's fine. I just wasn't expecting you so soon. Er... you have good timing. Just give me a minute...” Harry trailed off as he turned to pour the contents of the bowl into a large cake pan. “Kreacher, can you pull the buns out of the oven and put them on the table?”

“Yes Master,” Kreacher relied obediently. He left the oven door open as he walked away and Draco didn't think that was a good idea until he saw Harry carry the cake pan over and slide it into the oven.

Then Harry turned to smile at Draco as he gestured toward the table. “Hungry? You're just in time for dinner.”

“That looks like a lot of food for just one person,” Draco murmured in confusion.

“Well, I like to cook, so I make whatever I feel like. Ron usually eats the leftovers at some point,” Harry stated with a shrug. “In any case, there's plenty.”

Draco nodded, unconsciously covering his stomach with one hand. “I could eat.” If he were honest, he didn't really know when the last time he ate was.

“Brilliant,” Harry exclaimed with a grin. He uncovered a lovely rack of ribs. “I made them with seasoning but no barbecue sauce. If you want, you can use the sauce as a dip.”

“They look good the way they are,” Draco assured him as they each took a seat on opposite sides of the long rectangular table.

“There's also corn on the cob and garlic mashed potatoes. I hope you like garlic because these buns are garlic and cheddar.”

“I do,” Draco said, feeling a bit stupid again. This was _soooooo_ awkward. “Erm... My parents want you to know that they are in your debt. They'll give you anything you want for...” he trailed off with a blush.

“Kissing you awake?” Harry asked with a roguish grin. “Well, I didn't actually expect that to work, so I suppose that no reward is necessary.”

Draco paid extra attention to the food he was scooping onto his plate so that he had a moment to think. “I, er... I suppose I should thank you as well.”

Harry shrugged and muttered: “No problem.”

They ate in relative silence for a while, Draco rather astonished by how good the food was. Finally, he gathered up his meager courage.

“So... er... I was wondering, if, er, you'd erm...”

Harry chuckled softly. “Wow!  _You_ practically speechless!”

“Damnit, Potter, you arrogant bastard! I'm _trying_ to ask you out on a date!” Draco roared angrily.

Harry smirked at him. “I thought we were already doing that,” he said with a gesture to indicate the dinner they were eating.

Draco raised a haughty brow. “You call this a date? We're eating in your kitchen and you're in your pants.”

Harry snickered. “Yeah, well, I suppose this way, you get a good look at what it is you want to date – scars and all.”

Draco's eyes immediately drifted to Harry's chest – which he had studiously been avoiding so far. There was an egg-sized burn-like scar there. He frowned at it curiously, then shook his head.

“I've got scars too, so they can't scare me away.”

Harry promptly looked ready to cry. “You have scars... from... me – that night?”

Draco nodded slowly. “But I don't need or want you to apologize about that. It was an accident – even I realized that at the time. And besides, we were in a sort of battle. You must have heard the saying that all's fair in love and war.”

Harry gave him a soft smile. “So... it's love then?”

Draco bit his lip and looked away.

Harry continued. “Well, I did some thinking since I left the hospital, and while I can't say for sure that what I feel is love, I  _did_ realize that I do have strong feelings for you. I always have, which is probably why I fixated on you. I think I'd like a chance to see what happens when we're not trying to kill each other.”

Draco gave him a sly smirk. “Does that include shagging?”

“I'm sure I could be persuaded,” Harry replied with a matching smirk.

“Can we go do that now?” Draco asked eagerly.

Harry gulped a bit nervously. “So soon?”

“Well, as I said when I first woke up, I was having a dream where we were playing around in my bed and _just_ when it was about to progress to shagging, you woke me up. So, if I'm honest, I'm still half dying to know what would have happened next.”

Harry chuckled. “Yeah... alright. Let's, er...” Harry got to his feet and gestured up the stairs. As he led the way to his bedroom, he nearly panicked.  _Oh God oh God oh God! This is really happening!_

Draco followed Harry, repeatedly swallowing nervously. He also nearly panicked.  _Salazar's crooked prick! This is really happening! Why oh why didn't I let Blaise show me what to do?!?!_

When they reached Harry's room, they stopped next to his bed. “So, er...”

Draco took a deep breath and pulled Harry into his arms. From his perspective, he had quite a bit of experience kissing Harry, so that's what he did. Harry moaned and surrendered to Draco's touch. The kiss was a bit hesitant at first, but then it turned hot and heavy. Both of them tried to explore the other's mouth, which felt like a miniature battle between them, setting their blood even more on fire. Draco was interested to learn that unlike his dreams – in which the kisses were always dreamy and heavenly, this most definitely had passion to it. Their snogging preoccupied both of them for a long time. Long enough for Harry to realize that Draco was wearing far more clothes than Harry was and  _that_ was a situation that positively  _needed_ to be remedied.

When they were both down to just their pants, their nerves took over again. Draco bit his lip as he looked at the large bed next to them. Suddenly, it felt like it was taunting him. Harry blushed.

“So, er,” Harry murmured awkwardly. “Do you want to shag me or have me shag you?”

Draco exhaled in relief. “Me. Shag you. If you don't mind.”

“Alright,” Harry murmured as he also glanced at the bed. They both just stood there for a moment. Then Harry sighed in defeat. “So, well, I, er, I've never done this before, and I don't really know what I'm doing.”

“At all?” Draco asked with definite interest.

“At all,” Harry confirmed with a light blush.

Draco grinned, more than delighted to be Harry's first. At least, he was delighted until he realized that he was probably going to be a bad experience. It was his turn to sigh in defeat and hang his head just a little.

“Er... well, I... don't really know what I'm doing either...”

Harry stood up just a bit straighter and tilted his head to the side. “How can you not?! Everyone with eyes wants you!”

Draco couldn't help but grin at that. “Are you saying that I'm hot?”

“Hell yeah!” Harry blurted out.

Preening, Draco climbed onto Harry's bed. “Well, in that case, I think we should try simply laying down while we kiss, and let our hands roam where they like. I think we might be able to figure out what to do from there.”

“Sounds good to me,” Harry said as he climbed into his bed too. “But seriously, how can you still be a virgin? With me, I was too busy doing other things, but you...”

Draco smiled softly at him, gave him a kiss, and then shrugged as if trying to imply that it was no big deal. “I guess that I decided back in – oh... Fifth Year? Right about the time that I realized that the older students played around as they liked, well, I decided that I wanted to wait for... er...” he trailed off with a blush.

Harry grinned, strangely happy to hear that. He also felt this deserved a reward, so he kissed Draco and kept on kissing him until all their nervousness faded. Mostly.

“Er, so, I know some spells,” Harry murmured when he realized that he _really_ wanted to know what happened next. “Spells that will probably make this easier on both of us.”

“What sort of spells, and how do you know them?” Draco wondered curiously.

“I read them in a book,” Harry admitted with a light blush and a shrug. He grabbed the Hawthorne wand off his bedside table and used it to cast a spell to clean himself out, one to soften and open him a little, one to numb any potential pain, a lubrication spell, and lastly, he summoned a bottle of oil to hand to Draco. It smelled like cinnamon and oranges and was Harry's favorite masturbation aid.

A sense of surrealism overcame Draco as he poured a little oil into his palm. He wondered if he actually was dreaming still. This entire situation didn't seem likely. In what world would Harry not only still be a virgin, but agree to be shagged like it was something he had been waiting for?

Draco sincerely prayed that he didn't wake from this dream before he had a chance to enjoy it to its fullest. He took a few extra seconds oiling up his long and thin shaft simply because he was trying to decide if he was feeling real sensations, or incredibly enhanced dream ones. He got nervous again, which Harry noticed and decided to distract Draco with another kiss. They both moaned happily, surprised at how good just kissing was.

Then Draco lined himself up with Harry and pushed forward. He gasped, feeling as if he had just been punched with pleasure. Harry moaned softly, wiggling and shifting his body a little to help Draco go farther and farther inside him. When he was as far as he could go, Draco paused for a moment just to enjoy the feeling.

“Are you _sure_ this is real?” Draco asked.

“Positive,” Harry assured him with a sexy grin. “But having you inside me like that feels a little awkward, so if you could start moving...”

“Mmm...” Draco moaned as he followed the suggestion. He started off fairly slow because he wasn't sure he'd last more than a couple of thrusts if he went faster.

“So good,” Harry murmured, kissing Draco again.

To his profound mortification, Draco lost all control of his stamina right then and there, groaning as he pumped Harry full. He rested his head on Harry's chest and wondered if he could vanish himself or Apparate into a hole in the ground or something. Harry purred in sympathy and ran a hand down Draco's spine.

“So, I liked that a lot, but, er, I didn't quite have a chance to finish. Do you think it would be alright if I shagged you in return?”

Draco nodded, pulling out of Harry and flopping onto the bed next to him. He didn't say anything and was still blushing from embarrassment that he's finished so quickly. Harry was so eager to see what it felt like that he almost didn't remember to cast the spells to make things easier on them both. He spilled some oil on his bed in his haste, and probably used far more than necessary on his shaft, but then he was pushing into the wonderful heat of Draco's body. He now completely understood why Draco had gone slowly and ended quickly – it just felt so good!

Once Draco had adjusted and nodded permission for him to continue, Harry picked a moderately fast pace that really banged into Draco – making him gasp from the intensity and pleasure. To his disappointment, Harry didn't really last much longer than Draco. He felt a little overwhelmed and climaxed less than two full minutes later – groaning from the pleasure of being inside someone during his orgasm.

“Sorry,” he apologized reflexively.

“Don't be,” Draco assured him. “It's because we were both virgins. It just means that we'll have an incentive to recover and try again in a little bit. Besides... I rather liked it.”

Harry rewarded his confession with a soft kiss. “I'm looking forward to seeing how long you stay in my bed and how many times we can shag before sheer hunger forces us to get up.”

Draco grinned and returned Harry's kiss. “That sounds like a challenge to me, Potter.”

Harry grinned as well. “Maybe it is.”

“Lucky for us, you have a house elf who can bring us anything we want, so, we should be able to stay in bed for a _long_ time,” Draco pointed out.

“Huh... I hadn't even thought about that...” Harry murmured softly in speculation. By the sound of it, this was the start of what was probably going to be the best weekend of Harry's life. Happily, he was proven right.

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> I super apologize because I got to the end and realized that I *completely* forgot what the point I was going for in this story was, so it ends abruptly. That said, I wanted to do a story about Draco sleeping and dreaming about a life *with* Harry, and Harry being the only one who could wake him, and all of that came across, so maybe I just suck at wrapping things up coherently once I run out of plot, lol :-)
> 
> As a side note, I included a link to the Wikipedia page on Sleeping Beauty because I was rather shocked to learn that *before* the Brothers Grimm and Disney versions, the original versions *all* had the prince or king or whatever just straight up impregnate the sleeping girl, so... yeah, it actually was a pretty messed up story, lol.


End file.
